


Until Forever

by PhantomWriter5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale tries to help, Crowley is distraught, End of the World, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t write angst, M/M, New Earth, So much angst, Sun exploded, a little fluff, space, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter5/pseuds/PhantomWriter5
Summary: The Sun’s exploded, Earth’s dead, and all that’s left are Crowley and Aziraphale. Aziraphale will do anything to lift Crowley’s spirts, so he asks for help.





	Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written angst, so tell me how this goes. I was just thinking, assuming the Head Offices didn’t get to complete the Trails for real this time, what would happen at the real End of the World? They wouldn’t die, of course. Tell me what you think below and happy (or sad) reading!

Crowley tried to take a deep breath, as he usually did when he was stressed. He couldn’t this time. He was floating, discoperated he supposed, in the darkest black of space. By his side was the one thing that had always been there. Aziraphale. He was discorperated too, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered now. The Sun had gone supernova. After all these billions of years it had finally happened. The Earth, and it’s inhabitants, had died out. They had seen them grow so much, yet they had to fall so hard. Everything had to fall at some point, Crowley supposed. He rested his head on the angel’s shoulder. They had the option to retreat back the relative safely their respective Head Offices, but they had chosen to stay together. Like they always had. 

“I suppose that’s it then.” Aziraphale reported solomely.

“Yep.” 

“They had a good run.”

Crowley tightened his lips and nodded. He couldn’t make words come out now. The Sun had been among his favorite stars that he had made. Part of the reason he had taken the position on Earth. Of course, his all time favorite had always been Alpha Centauri. It was the first one he made. All that was left there were spare planets now.

“We could go somewhere else.” Aziraphale suggested. “Alpha Centauri, we went there on our anniversary once, remember?” He brightened at the memory. He had finally agreed to run away with him, for a time. It was splendid they spent a whole year on each new planet they found. Now though, he realized that it might have been better to spend on Earth. While they still had it.

“Of course I remember. That one’s probably gone too, though. Never bothered to check.” he cringed and looked away, shutting his eyes tightly, fighting back tears. He couldn’t cry now. “It hurts too much.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale played with his fingers. They were transparent, as their bodies had not been able to withstand the Sun’s impact. They had stayed with the humans until the very end. “Well we must go somewhere. I mean, we can’t very well just stay here. Discorporated. In space.” He shuddered even though he couldn’t feel the freezing cold. It was very dark. He could barely see his counterpart, although he was well aware Crowley could see at night. Space couldn’t be so different than Earth at night. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was very different. No lights, no plants, no life, no bookshop. Just a vast emptiness that sent another shudder up his non-existent spine.

“Crowley, I really don’t like it here. Please may we find a more stable place?”

“Yes, angel, I’m sorry.” Crowley’s brow was furrowed as he took Azirapale’s transparent hand and squeezed it. Aziraphale squeezed back.

“It’ll be alright.” He assured him. It was his job after all. Allowing people, and sometimes worried demons, to see the best in things. “We’ll find somewhere to go. There are plenty of planets with life out there. I think God’s going to make a new one soon.”

“Yes, but it won’t be the same. It’ll just be... ” Crowley sighed, letting his imagination create air to exhale. “Different.”

“Yes, I suppose it...” Aziraphale brightened. “I will be right back. Stay here.”

“What! You can’t leave me here!”

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“No! Angel!” But Aziraphale was already gone in a flash of light. Now Crowley really had nothing. He curled in on himself and cried. He didn’t know how long. It could have been just a few minutes, or it could have been a few years. But it didn’t matter. There wasn’t anyone there to hear it anyways. If a demon cries and nobody is even in the galaxy, does he even make a sound?

“God! God please help!” Aziraphale skidded on his heel as he landed in the middle of Heaven. He looked upward. “Please, I need you.” he begged. Suddenly, there was a beam of golden light reflected in front of him. God Herself descended in front of Aziraphale. Her hair was a golden blonde, puffy along the sides. Her eyes shone a million different colors, and she had two halos above her head. They intersected diagonally and showed that this entity was different from all the others. Her wings were also a light shade of gold. Aziraphale had only seen Her like this so long ago. 

“What do you need, Principality Aziraphale?” When, She spoke, Her words glided off of her tongue like liquid gold. It felt like… well, Aziraphale couldn’t really explain it. It was ineffable he supposed. Like everything else She was.

“Well, that new planet you were making. Do you… do you think you can make it like Earth? Crowley’s...”

“Yes, I know.”

“You do?” Aziraphale looked up in surprise. Then again, these things shouldn’t really surprise him anymore. “I mean… so you’ll do it?”

“Of course.” God bent down and cupped the angel’s face in her hands, like a mother to her child. “I want all of my children to be happy, always. Even the Fallen ones.”

“But what about the mortals?” Aziraphale whined slightly. “Those poor humans had to be burnt to a crisp and--” God shushed him.

“Aziraphale, that is how things must be. I’m sure you understand that. Life, in the end, must die. It’s the way of the world. Listen, I can make a New Earth. Just for you two.” Aziraphale nodded. This was a new start. They could make the world better. He just knew it.  
“Alright then. Thank you, God.”

“Thank you, Aziraphale. For taking care of them.”

“Me? Well I--” but God had already disappeared. Aziraphale hung his head until he realized. “Crowley!” he shouted as he burst away with a flash.

“Crowley I’m--” Aziraphale bobbed up and down in the darkness until he noticed a small, crumpled shape floating near him. Crowley was folded in on himself, crying long streams of tears.   
“Angel issat--” He mumbled from inside his jacket.

“It’s me. It’s okay...”

“You left me!” Crowley shouted in the silence.

“I know I’m really sorry I--” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, trying to comfort him until he burst out of his position in a mad fury.

“You left me! In this dark, empty, place, I wasn’t sure if you would come back!” His face were streaked with tear stains and fresh ones. His golden eyes sparkled with them. “I wasn’t sure you would come back.” he repeated as he crumpled again. Aziraphale clung to him tightly. 

“I would never, ever leave you. I promise. I promise.” Crowley nodded in the angel’s chest and cried even more. Aziraphale let his wings go and he wrapped those around Crowley as well. He did the same. They were now just a bundle of disincorporated feathers and tears.

“Now, listen. I think I have a place for us.” Aziraphale whispered in Crowley’s ear.

“You do?” Crowley murmured back, expectantly.

“Mhm. It’ll come soon.”

“Soon,” Crowley repeated as he snuggled deeper into Azirpahale’s chest. “Soon.”

They stayed there for a long while. Floating about space and not really caring anymore. So long as they were together. As they always had and always would be. They stayed there until Aziraphale felt something. A gentle tug perhaps. A sign a new planet was born. “It’s here.” he whispered and Crowley looked up expectantly. New Earth had formed.

“Well, this brings back memories.” 

Crowley said as he stood on a new wall of a new Eden on a new Earth. It was all new, but it was the same too. He noticed some changes. After all, this wasn’t the Milky Way anymore. It was Alpha Centauri. It had a new Sun, but it was still mostly the same as when Crowley had helped build it. The angel and demon were mostly the same too. But this time they were hand in hand, watching as the new Adam and Eve went with a new Flaming Sword (this time Crowley had given it to them). Maybe this Earth and its human would make the same mistakes as the old ones. Or maybe it would make new mistakes. It was hard to say, now. But in time they would learn. Only one thing was certain. That Crowley and Aziraphale would stay together. And it was going to be Forever now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and be sure to drop a comment to tell me what you thought or leave some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated. Have a nice, non world-ending day. :)


End file.
